sesamestreetfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Grover
Super Grover is Grover as a superhero, one of his many jobs on Sesame Street. His true identity in these sketches is Grover Kent (referencing Clark Kent), a doorknob salesman in Metro City. Super Grover uses his superpowers to help others, though generally he ends up not being much help at all, while they end up solving the problem themselves. In the 41st season of Sesame Street, Super Grover received an upgrade and his own segment as Super Grover 2.0. Appearances “Presenting the further adventures of everybody's favorite superhero, the man who is faster than lightning, stronger than steel, smarter than a speeding bullet... it's Super Grover!” SketchesEdit |- | |Apple Fight Episode 0682 |Super Grover helps Sammy and Frankie, who are fighting over an apple. |- | |Bus Stop Episode 0708 |A boy is confused -- his mother told him to take a bus home, but he doesn't know where to find the bus. Super Grover arrives, and they soon discover a sign that says "Bus Stop". The boy suggests that they found the answer, but Super Grover insists that his mother told him to take a bus home, not a sign. |- | |Hair Cut Episode 0717 |Young Willy Nilly is scared to get his hair cut. Super Grover tells Willy that haircuts are scary, but he must be brave. However, a barber shows them both that haircuts do not hurt, and soon they are no longer afraid of haircuts. |- | |Fence Exit Episode 0746 |When little Freddy Smith has trouble finding the gate in a fence, Super Grover attempts to bend the pickets. But eventually, Freddy finds an exit sign. |- | |Broken Grocery Bag Episode 1289 |Judy Finstermacher has broken her bag of groceries, and Super Grover tries to find a way for her to get the groceries to her home. |- | |Out and In School Episode 1356 |Little Joanie Jenkins can't figure out how to get into her new school. As Super Grover blunders through many solutions, Joanie realizes she can use the door marked "IN" to get inside. |- | |Computer Episode 1971 |A girl cannot get her computer to start. Super Grover tries to turn it on by jumping up and down and shouting "Wubba wubba!", but she soon discovers that the computer is not plugged in. |- | |Same and different Episode 2343 |Elmo enjoys being Super Grover's friend and thinks they're the same. Grover tries to prove they're different. |- | |Dial S for SuperGrover Episode 2745 |When a little girl realizes that she has too much homework and can't play with her friend, Super Grover offers a number of ways she can resolve the issue. After a few failed attempts at convincing her that his ideas will work, he begins shouting for the boy to break the bad news. During the commotion, the little girl realizes that she can use the telephone to call her friend and explain the situation. |- | |Super Grover and Super Elmo Episode 2857 |Super Grover decides to teach Elmo how to be a super hero. However, Elmo wears his cape the wrong way, which causes him to trip whenever he wants to fly. |- | |Saving Energy Episode 3001 |Super Grover crash-lands inside an apartment, and when he sees that the lamp light is on, he decides that he needs to save energy by turning off the lamp. His method to turning off the lamp is blowing the light out, but a girl just turns off the switch. |- | |Above and Below with Telly Episode 3132 |Telly and Super Grover are standing behind a wall addressing the audience. They speak of the differences between above (such as a bird flying) and below (as in when Grover crash lands on Telly). |- | |Hat in a Tree Episode 3133 |A fat blue girl loses her wind-blown hat in a tree, but she can't cross the street to get it. Super Grover comes to the rescue, and tries to call the cap back. The girl realizes that she needs a grown-up to cross the street, and with her Aunt Edna she gets her hat back. |- | |Super Annette Episode 3134 |Annette Bening wants to travel with Super Grover when he is helping others, but both have trouble in figuring out how to get around since Annette cannot fly. A clip was featured in Stars and Street Forever |- | |Superhero School Episode 3225 |Super Grover teaches a class for potential superheroes. Among his students are Telly, Elmo, Zoe, Rosita, Herry, and Merry. |- | |Big and Little Episode 3698 |Super Grover asks Baby Natasha, as Super Baby, to help him demonstrate big and little. But Super Baby won't sit still long enough -- she keeps flying around, and ends up crash-landing on his head. |- | |Number Waving Episode 3884 |Super Grover intends to fly into the air and wave at the number of the day. He claims that his springy legs will propel him into the atmosphere. After a few boingy jumps, he decides to forget the propelling part and just do the waving part. The following segment presents the number of the day. |- | |Letter Pointing Episode 3884 |Super Grover says that he's going to fly up into the air and point to the letter of the day. He begins by getting a running start, but only propels himself sideways, hurting himself in the process. Leaning on the brick wall for support, he thinks maybe he will forget the flying part and just do the pointing part. The following segment presents the letter of the day. |- | |Telly's Ups and Downs Episode 3892 |Telly is in the park demonstrating things you can find when you look up and when you look down. When he looks up, he can hear an object moving at great velocity, which he first assumes to be a bird or a plane. Ultimately, Super Grover crashes down upon Telly and asks if he can point him in the direction that goes up. |- | |Letter of the Day Episode 4005 |Super Grover helps Cookie Monster refrain from eating the letter "N," but is ultimately unsuccessful. |- | |Letter of the Day Episode 4006 |Super Grover tries to help Cookie Monster present S as the Letter of the Day, by keeping the frosting covered cookie away in a basket. |- | |Number of the Day Episode 4037 |Super Grover reiterates the Number of the Day: 8 |- | |Letter of the Day Episode 4037 |Super Grover presents F. |- | |Waiting for Big Episode 4211 |Sarah Jessica Parker is waiting for "Big" so Super Grover brings her things that are big, bigger and biggest. However, these things are not the "Big" she’s waiting for. She's waiting for Big Bird! |- | |The Letter F Episode 4242 |Super Grover replaces the "G" on his chest with an F to help show the Letter of the Day. He tries showing an F-word, "fly", but can't take off properly, thus showing another F-word, "fall." |- | |Apple Tree |Elmo can't reach any apples in an apple tree, so Super Grover tries to help, first by telling the apples to come down, and then by shaking the tree. Eventually, Elmo finds a stick that he can knock an apple down with. |- | |Over, Under, Around and Through |Super Grover shows over, under, around and through using a brick wall. He struggles to make it through the wall, until another monster shows him the door. |} EpisodesEdit Songs Elmo's WorldEdit Specials Category:Characters